


All Tied Up

by Seventyfiveapples



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage, PWP, Smut, no plot just smut, request prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 00:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14437608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventyfiveapples/pseuds/Seventyfiveapples
Summary: This short bit o' smut is in response to a request to write a scene of Nick Jakoby and his S/O trying bondage for the first time. I hope some of you like it!





	All Tied Up

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

Nick asked the question as he sat beside you on the bed, holding the brand new wrist restraints gingerly. It was a formality, really. The two of you had talked about this several times and you knew you were both looking forward to tonight. You looked up at his broad-shouldered frame, marveling for the hundredth time at his beautiful dappled skin. 

"I'm sure," you told him, smiling. You trusted him completely. "You?" He nodded in response, suddenly seeming a bit shy. You found it endearing.

You leaned over to kiss your sweet orc. He happily returned, wrapping his arms around your naked body and holding you close as he lowered you to the bed. You opened your legs for him as he climbed into bed, hovering above you with a wicked smile.

"Hey, there," he said.

"Hey."

He leaned down to kiss you again, holding your hands in his, then spreading your arms wide, above your head and out to the sides. One by one, he kissed each wrist before buckling them into the leather cuffs, using rope and some elaborate knots to fasten the cuffs to the bedposts. You bit your lip as you watched the muscles in his arms tense and relax as he worked.

Once you were secured, he looked at you with questioning eyes.

"Are you good? Not too tight?" he asked. "Remember: if you change your mind at any point, or if you don't like something - _anything_ \- just say 'cantaloupe' and we'll stop, okay?"

"I'm good, baby. I remember: Cantaloupe."

He leaned over again, kissing you tenderly before grabbing a leather blindfold from the side table and tying it tightly around your eyes. Once it was in place, he nuzzled your neck, nipping lightly at your sensitive skin with his sharp teeth, drawing soft moans.

He brought a hand up, lightly grazing your belly before cupping the swell of one breast. His kisses traveled down your neck and chest. Suddenly, you felt his tongue flicker over one of your nipples. You gasped.

The sound drew a low growl from Nick. As he started to suck on the taut bud, the vibrations from his growls added to the intensity of the feeling. He was careful to avoid his sharp teeth as you hummed below him. Finally, you felt him move further down, kissing your abdomen and moving so slowly that it drove you crazy. As he moved lower, you opened your legs wider for him.

You were surprised to feel his hands stopping your legs from moving.

"Did I say you could do that?" he asked, a lusty edge creeping into his voice.

 _Ohh_ , you thought. _He was getting into this_. You whimpered in feigned protest, aching with anticipation. 

"There, now. Are you gonna be a good girl for me?"

"I'll be good... I'll do whatever you want, Nick." He growled a little louder at this. You sensed him pause an sit up as he positioned himself between your legs. He took a hand and brushed it lightly - _too_ lightly - caressing your aching pussy with maddening restraint. He continued teasing you, ghosting his fingers over you yet avoiding your clit entirely, until you thought you might scream.

"Oh, GODS, Nick, please!" You cried out. He breathed in sharply and you knew he could tell by your scent just how ready you were. He gently spread your folds and dipped a finger into your entrance, gasping as he felt your wetness there.

"Oh yes. That's my good girl. So wet for me." 

He opened your legs wide and bent down to lick your dripping cunt. He hummed with pleasure and desire as he ran his tongue over your clit in a perfect rhythm. You moaned loudly as he did, and his body tensed at the sound. He barely even paused as he pushed two thick fingers inside you, thrusting them with a slow, even movement.

This felt so intense. With your arms restrained, you were totally at his mercy. You couldn't hold him or even watch him as he worked you. All you could do was focus on the sensations he was giving you. Soon enough, tension and pleasure started to build up and up. 

"Nick! I'm- I'm almost- oh gods, NICK!" A few more of his skilled strokes and you came, moaning loudly. Your hips started to jerk but he held you still, continuing to lick you and fuck you with his fingers until he was sure that your orgasm had fully passed. Very slowly, he withdrew his hand and sat up, moving to lie next to you. You could tell he was watching you. You could still smell your own scent on him. 

"Still good?" he asked, his voice a little raspy.

"Mmm." you responded, nodding, and hoping that was clear enough.

"Need a minute?"

"Mmm." another nod. After several seconds, you gathered yourself enough to speak. "Nick that was... so fucking good."

"It seemed like it was," he said, somewhat humbly. You could hear him smiling.

"But, baby," you said, "I really want you to fuck me now."

With that, he gave a sharp laugh and quickly moved so that he was hovering above you again. You could feel his erection brush against you.

"Hmm," he started, his mischievous tone back. "I don't know if good girls should talk like that."

"Oh? Maybe I'm not so good."

"Maybe not." He kissed you and brought a hand back to your pussy, making sure you were wet and ready again. You gasped and moaned as he started building you up almost instantly. You still felt a little sensitive, but he always knew just how to touch you.

"Gods, baby. I love you like this- all spread out for me." Nick moved down so that he was in between your legs. He held his swollen hard cock in his hand, rubbing it up and down in your juices a few times, striking your clit again and lining himself up. 

"I love you so much," he told you, his voice strained with desire. 

"I love you, too, baby."

He let out a deep breath as he drove himself inside you, pushing in all the way to the hilt. You let out a deep moan as you felt yourself stretched and filled. After a moment, he started moving, pushing in and out of you in long, slow strokes. One by one, he carefully lifted your legs, draping them over his shoulders so he could take you even more deeply. You moaned Nick's name again. Everything he was doing to you felt so good, so intense. 

Your moans drove him crazy. Gently, he put your legs down - one at a time - so that he could hold you close as he fucked you, a little more forcefully now.

"That's right, baby," he growled in your ear, rocking his hips into you roughly as you moaned louder and louder. "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"Yes! YES!"

"You're so... fucking beautiful. Gods, I love... ahhh, I love being inside you. Fucking you like this."

His pace was increasing now. You could tell he was getting close.

You cried out again. He slowed a bit and reached up, taking off your blindfold.

"I want to look in your eyes... when you cum," he told you, moving his hand down to stroke your clit. He was trying to delay until he'd made you cum at least once more. Luckily, that wouldn't be too long. Again, you felt intensity build in your core, tension going higher and higher until, at last...

Your pleasure spilled over. You called his name as you came, your hips bucking against him as he tried to keep you still. Your walls pulsing around him was as much as Nick could take. He drove himself into you a few more times, then let out a loud cry as he came, filling you with his hot seed until he rode out his climax.

Spent and breathless, he let his head fall, resting just below your chin. You gave him a gentle peck on the top of his head and heard him chuckle.

Both of you were out of breath. He waited a few moments before he separated from you, carefully, and lay on his side, curling around you. You waited a few minutes as he caught his breath.

"Hey, Nick?"

"Yes, love?"

You wiggled your arm, still buckled into the cuffs. "A little help?"

He laughed quietly and got up to untie the knots that held your cuffs to the bed. Still a bit drained, he quickly grew frustrated with the knots he tied and BROKE the heavy ropes with his bare hands. You laughed as he threw the broken pieces of rope dramatically across the room and lay back down beside you. You unbuckled the cuffs from your wrists and cuddled up to Nick, draping an arm over his chest as he sighed deeply, content. He rubbed your back a few times as he pulled you close.

"So, did you like that?" you asked.

"Ah, yes," he said with a smile, "I did. You?"

"Oh gods- couldn't you tell? Yes, very much."

"Good," he said, kissing the top of your head.

"Oh but Nick? Next time, _I'm_ tying _you_ up."

He smiled as you both drifted off to sleep. You'd said that with a little laugh, but he hoped you were serious.


End file.
